Kilgharrah- The Great Dragon
by Ealdor
Summary: The story of how the legendary dragon was deceived by the king of Camelot. Reviews appreciated- good and bad comments.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is the start of my Kilgharrah story. It is my version of how the great, golden one came to be the last of his kind and how he was betrayed and caged. I own every dragon character except Kilgharrah himself as well as some of the human characters._

* * *

Chapter 1- Slaughter

The news of the queen's passing spread through the kingdom like wildfire, reaching the ears of the dragons within a matter of days. They did not expect what was to come. Why should they?

The humans had never bothered them, in their rocky mountain, and only a few out of order dragons had ever attacked the humans. They did not expect the knights to attack them in the dead of night, when most of them were slumbering peacefully.

They did not expect to be awoken to the sounds of their kin screaming with their last breath. They did not expect to see the flash of blades in the moonlight as they were slaughtered. They were not prepared.

Kilgharrah was one of the first to wake. His mate, Anreia was already on her feet, ebony scales blending with the shadows of the cave. Outside, Kilgharrah could see some of the other dragons taking to the skies- fleeing from the danger of the humans.

"We need to go" Kilgharrah said in his deep voice, getting to his feet. He nudged Anreia gently, pushing her in the direction of the exit. She nodded and headed in that direction, lifting her wings to get ready for flight.

Then suddenly there was a glint of silver and Anreia cried out in pain. She backed up, lifting one of her scaled legs as blood dripped to the stone floor.

Kilgharrah roared loudly, his ferocity echoing through the tunnels. He took a step forward to protect his mate, snapping at the knight. The skilled knight dodged to the ground, managing to get out of the way before he was caught in the dragon's powerful jaws. The human swung his sword at Kilgharrah but the dragon caught it on his claws before it caused any real damage. One swipe of his powerful foot and the blade was knocked from the knight's hands.

The knight swore in the human language and backed up, trying to get away from Kilgharrah. The golden-eyed dragon was not about to let the savage get away that easily. He roared again, louder this time, and lunged forward; capturing the human in his jaws.

He raised the knight into the air and shook him, much like a dog. The knight cried out in pain and struggled before going limp as a crack sounded through the night, dead.

Kilgharrah let the corpse fall from his grasp and turned back to Anreia. He nuzzled her gently before repeating, "We need to go." Anreia nodded and exited the cave, opening her wings wide. She leapt off the ledge of the cave and into the air, Kilgharrah quickly followed suit.

Once they were in the air, Kilgharrah looked back at the mountain that had been their home. Fires burned through the trees, engulfing all in their path. The sounds of his friends could be heard, even from that distance.

Dragon corpses were spread around the rocks, strewn in all sorts of places. Kilgharrah did not study the bodies for long. He did not want to recognize any of them, he did not want to see the bodies of those he loved.

Dragons were fighting ever on against the knights. Kilgharrah watched as a small, emerald dragon battled three at once- even with a heavy wing injury. Kilgharrah knew he could not help the young dragon, he would not be able to fly and Kilgharrah would most likely die as well.

He looked away from the scene and instead to where they were heading. They had nowhere else so they would have to find a place to hide.

"Anreia, my love?" he asked as he looked at his beauteous mate. "Perhaps we should split off from the others? Then we'll be less at risk."

Anreia shook her head. "I wish to see who is still left standing, and then I will know who I must mourn."

Kilgharrah nodded in understanding and set off towards an unknown destination with the other of the remaining dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

_I created this chapter so you can see what is happening with the dragons and what is their situation. It has had to be edited a few times because I noticed quite a few errors. This is probably due to late-night typing._

* * *

Chapter 2- The Hunt

The dragons took up a home on Laldanor, an island just off the coast of Camelot. It was uninhabited- by both humans and animals. They wouldn't last long there without a food source but it was the best place they could think of.

A dragon named Calcibur had taken up seat as the leader. He was a deep blue dragon with red eyes and a very thick hide. He ruled with a kind but stubborn heart. His decisions were never rash, nor did they ever endanger the remaining dragons.

Twenty dragons had made it out of the hundreds that had lived before the slaughter had begun. Most of them desired revenge but Calcibur stopped them with his dominance.

Kilgharrah was one of those dragons, though he kept it hidden from the others. He kept his rage locked up inside, out of sight of the survivors. He did not want them to see what he would be like if he exploded, especially not Anreia.

There were no caves on the island so the dragons had to sleep on the forest floor. This made the golden dragon feel vulnerable, they were open to attack at all times. He felt depressed. Their species was endangered, almost extinct. Could they keep the dragon-kind going with only twenty dragons?

A rumor had spread through the dragons that Calcibur was harboring an egg, keeping it safe and hidden from the others. Kilgharrah was unsure of what to make of these rumours. If the great blue one did indeed have a dragon egg, then why wouldn't he tell them? Would he really keep such importance from them?

Kilgharrah did have his doubts about the self-promoted leader but he seemed to be fair and just in the conversations he had undertaken with him.

Kilgharrah sighed softly as he glided on the wind, flying over the water. He was looking for fish. Dragons were not made for fishing so they hadn't been able to achieve much from the blue waves.A pod of dolphins swum beneath him, gliding through the waves. He didn't even try to catch one, bored with this escapade of fishing.

It bored him as none of the prey were able to fight back. Not like the stag that he used to hunt on the mainland. The antlers made for a fun hunt as they were able to provide a bit of action instead of just allowing him to kill them with ease. The animals of the sea were cowards in comparison to those on the land.

Then something flew at him and he pummeled towards the ocean, not expecting anything to attack him. He was, after all, one of the greatest creatures of this age. He managed to swerve back into the sky before he collide the water, feeling the salt spray hit his scales. Once he had reached the clouds, he looked around. There were four wyvern- close family of the dragons- flying after chuckled softly.

"Dim-witted creatures" he muttered before flying at them. He unleashed a mighty torrent of fire at them, causing them to screech in fear and veer away from him, heading back in the direction of their own islands: the Island of the Blessed and Fischer's island. With that he began heading back to the island, sweeping into the water and capturing a dolphin in his jaws to show that his trip had not been a complete waste.

Upon his arrival, Anreia came to meet him. She flew up from the trees below and nuzzled him gently while they flew.

"Hello, my dear" Kilgharrah murmured but Anreia didn't reply- she didn't need to. They landed on the soft grass and Kilgharrah put the dolphin on the ground. Some of the dragons around them looked at it with disgust.

"I cannot believe we've had to sink as low as eating sea creatures" someone muttered with disgrace. "Yuck."

"Now, now" Calcibar said as he walked up next to Kilgharrah. "We need to eat something, don't we?" He looked around at the judging eyes. "Unless you'd like to starve to death?" No-one replied. Calcibar left the dolphin where it was and, continuing to look at the other dragons, said, "If you'd like to eat then the only option is creatures of the ocean because there are no land-animals on this island."

A few of the dragons sighed before taking off. Kilgharrah watched them silently before looking to Anreia.

"Eat" he instructed as he lay down, waiting for her to eat her fill before he ate himself.


End file.
